


it's okay, i'll stay by your side until you can breathe

by skullnutz



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Projecting onto Victor Frankenstein, Autistic Character, Autistic Victor Frankenstein, Fluff, Henry has an anxiety disorder, Henry is a good bf, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Victor Frankenstein, Semi Nonverbal Victor Frankenstein, Stimming, Trans Character, Trans Victor Frankenstein, harmful stims, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: [Originally titled "Bad Day"]Victor had a bad day, and unfortunately, he has lots of harmful stims. On the other hand, he has Henry to help him.Or in other words, I project too much onto Victor.
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	it's okay, i'll stay by your side until you can breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea late last night, and I decided to write this thing. All the stims that Victor has in this fic are all stims I have! I kinda did a bad job at describing stims, but then again, stims are kinda hard to describe. Enjoy!!

Victor couldn't stop banging his wrist against his forehead. _He just couldn't._ It hurt a little, but he didn't care. It was the only way to let it out. Just then, his roommate, Henry, entered the dorm. 

"Victor, you good?" he said, throwing his bag onto his bed, and sat beside Victor. The shorter boy shook his head no, trying to signal that he couldn't talk right now. 

"Bad day?" Henry asked, trying to figure out what was wrong. Victor shook his head yes, though it was pretty violent. 

"Bad feeling bad day or overstimulation bad day?" Victor raised one finger. He was glad he had Henry in times like these. Henry didn't fully understand, but he tried. He tried his hardest to make sure Victor was safe and feeling okay. 

"Mmm...I'll be right back," Henry says, and he walks over to his bed. He rummages through his bag, and then stops. He walks back over to Victor's bed, and places a small, smooth rock in his hand. Confusion was splattered all over Victor's face, so Henry explained. 

"It's a worry rock. My mom got it for me when my anxiety got really bad. I used it until I got meds, but now I don't need it. If you're stressed or worried, just rub your thumb over it," he said, brushing a loose piece of hair behind Victor's ear. Victor tensed up a bit, hoping Henry didn't notice. He started to trace his thumb over the small rock and to Victor's surprise, it helped. In his opinion, it even felt better than banging his wrist against his head.

"It's getting late. We should both get to sleep, and you should take off your binder. You've been binding for way too long," Henry said. The words themselves were lecture-like, but his tone was a mix of worry and care. Victor nodded in agreement, and hugged Henry. 

"I'm so lucky I have you," the shorter boy mumbled into the other's hair. Henry smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Constructive criticism and prompts for other fics are heavily encouraged!!!


End file.
